


Beautiful Bride

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [48]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 48 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Stannis/Sansa with the prompt: I think you're beautiful.





	Beautiful Bride

Sansa had dreamed of her wedding day since she was a little girl. She would always insist to hear about the weddings of ladies who came to Winterfell to visit. She would tell them all the things that she wished for not noticing the way they would watch her as a naive little girl who dreamed away.

Now as she stood with her lady getting ready she thought back to all. She had a dress that felt fit for a beautiful bride though nothing else felt like it should. Her father would not be there to walk with her and the rest of her family would not be watching.

Her parents were dead, all of her brothers were presumed dead, and Arya was missing. Finally she could not take the thought of it any longer and brushed away the ladies who had been helping her so she could cry.

The girl stayed like this for some time with her face hidden in her hands as she cried about it all. She would take a dreadful husband and a hideous wedding any day if it meant her family was there. She missed them all so much and all she wanted was to be with them right now. She wanted to hear Robb’s bright laugh, feel little Rickon tugging at her skirt as he demanded another game of knights, or even Arya’s obnoxious voice as she told on her to their mother about something Sansa had pleaded her not to. 

Oh their mother. Sansa thought of the last time she had seen her with her beautiful red hair and soft smile. She had not been sure it was possible but now she cried even harder. Then she had pleaded her mother to be far away from home but now she would do anything to be back in her arms. She wanted nothing to more than to have her mother be the one fussing over her hair, telling her not to grow up just yet. She did not want to grow up she just wanted to be a little girl again who hung on her mother’s skirts and listened to all her father’s stories with bright curious eyes. 

Still there was no time for any of that now as she had to grow up. She would marry today becoming the wife to Stannis Baratheon and the new mother to his only living child Shireen. The girl was barely younger than Sansa but she would still hopefully be a good mother figure to her. She would teach the girl and any children she had after this what her mother had taught her.

“Lady Sansa.” 

Sansa wiped away her tears then turned around to face the voice. She looked at Stannis Baratheon who looked rather serious. From what Sansa had observed though it was just the way his face looked always serious and even a bit gloomy.

“My lord- I apologize I have taken so long to get ready I will try to hurry I must look like a mess.” Sansa told him as she turned to finish getting ready.

Even though her back was turned the man shook his head. “Take as much time as you need, my lady. It will just be us so there is no need to rush.”

Stannis turned to start walking away though after a few steps he stopped. He looked back at the girl who now watched him through the mirror. “I think you’re beautiful.” He simply told her before turning to leave the room.

The girl smiled at him and watched as he walked away. Once he was gone she turned to face the mirror wiping away her tears. Perhaps she could do this.


End file.
